


Interrogation

by Nessilexy



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Interrogation, Violence, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessilexy/pseuds/Nessilexy
Summary: Sebastian gets kidnapped and interrogated about Jim's whereabouts after the Reichenbach Fall.





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up with a start and opened my eyes wide. I was breathing heavily and I felt my heard race in my chest. Was it another nightmare? Darkness engulfed me and I was trying to adjust my eyes but I couldn't see a thing. It smelled like dirt and blood and I felt goosebumps covering my arms. I was sitting... in a chair it seemed. I tried to move my hands however they were handcuffed behind my back and fixed to said chair. I kicked with my legs. There was something like a table in front of me. Not a nightmare then and definitely not my bed where I went to sleep yesterday after my last job. It all started so nicely with a quick and clean long range kill.... I tried to remember what happened but everything in my mind was slightly blurry. Suddenly the lights went on and I had to squeeze my eyes shut. The bright light was almost painful but I tried to open my eyes anyway just to see the silhouette of a man sitting down on the opposite side of the table.

"Where is Jim Moriarty?"

His voice was calm but cold. -He reminded me on one of my professors at Eton that tried to kick me out back then. Calm but with a threatening tone. I used to make it to my challenge to make that old man snap. Was always fun... \- I didn't answer.

"Where is, Jim Moriarty?"

He repeated and gazed into my eyes. I stared right back into his and shrugged. If I've learned something from Jim then it's keeping my mouth shut. And trust me when I tell you that I've learned my lesson. That crazed mastermind even threatened to cut my tongue out once and I'm sure he would have done if I didn't know better than obeying his orders.  
The man bad short brown hair and was wearing a brownish suit and I had the strange feeling that I've seen him before. He glanced past me with a dark look and nodded shortly. I turned my head and saw a big two way mirror showing a reflection of the room. The second I turned my head back, there were two men standing in front of me, both bigger than myself. This should be interesting, I thought and rolled my neck, smiling up at the two.  
"I assume we're going to have some fun now, eh? So who of you beauties get's to get his balls kicked first?" I asked with a smirk and quickly took action to my threat. The one on the left who was wearing a tank top let out a rather high pitched scream while the other one punched me hard.  
Twenty minutes later I was bleeding from my mouth and nose. My left eye was swollen and half closed which I owed to Mr. Tank top. They weren't quite as tender as I hoped and had managed to tie my feet to the chair. I spat out some blood and looked up.

"Where is Jim Moriarty?"

"Six feet under at the cemetery. Only a one hour drive from here if you don't get into traffic."  
I commented, grinning at him with bared, bloody teeth.  
He slapped me hard across the cheek. I remember the first slap I ever got from a girl. She was a tough little kitten and I certainly deserved it. I've never heard of her again but I didn't mind at all. It was probably better like this.  
He asked again but I remained quiet.  
"Maybe some time in isolation will make you a bit more talkative, Mr. Moran."  
He gave me a thin lipped smile and stood up, leaving the room without another word.  
I was brought to something that one may or may not call a prison cell. There was nothing but a dirty mattress on the floor. The rest of the cell consisted of a door, a tiny window and concrete. Overall, comfy if it wasn't for the bloodcurdling smell of ammonia which seemed to come from old urine. I lay in the mattress and tried to count the seconds but fell asleep at some point. I woke up again in the interrogation room. My hands tied behind my back and sitting in front of me, the man from yesterday.

"Where is Jim Moriarty?"

I rolled my eyes at the question. He asked again and already glanced past me to the mirror.  
"He's dead!"  
I snapped, leaning forward as much as the restrains allowed it.  
"Why don't you go to hell and ask him yourself? He's gone. Not in this world anymore!"  
I was starting to lose it and struggled against the handcuffs. I counted from ten backwards in my mind and took a few deep breaths. 10, 9... calm down. 8, 7,6... You can't still kill him once you're free. 5,4... You need to save your energy, 3,2,1,0...   
"Mr. Moran, you probably know as well as I do that he is very much alive. His body disappeared right before we arrived on the roof top and I highly doubt that he didn't have any help."  
My eyes widened and I shook my head. This couldn't be true.. I buried him. It's true that I didn't see his body but I was sure that he was in this bloody hearse.

"So tell me, Moran. Where is he?"  
I went quiet and stared at him. I've already said far too much for my own good. Moriarty was dead. I watched him through the scope of my rifle as he put that damned gun into his mouth and shot his brains out. I saw the blood but I wasn't on the roof. Jim told me to stay in my position no matter what happened, so I did. Why would he even fake his death it didn't make any sense?

Holmes did quite a good job at destroying the network but I was trying hard to keep it running in the dark. It was not easy without Jim though. It's not only that the criminal mastermind was gone but I had also lost the person I cared about most.  
I was brought back to my lovely little cell. Days passed and I was questioned again and again. I didn't say anything. I wouldn't have talked even if I knew something and one morning I woke up in a dark side street. I continued to live my life. Working, drinking, sleeping, working, eating, sleeping, drinking until one day I turned on the tv and Jim's face popped up.  
"Did you miss me?" I let the remote drop and stared at the screen.  
"Did you miss me?" I quickly turned around, not quite trusting my eyes.  
"Jim? Is that you?"  
"You didn't answer my question, Tiger."  
I blinked at him and nodded a little. "Yes I missed you."

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please check the second chapter for an alternative ending.


	2. Alternative Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an alternative ending

I was brought back to my lovely little cell. Days passed and I was questioned again and again. I didn't say anything though. I wouldn't have talked even if I knew something and one morning I woke up in a dark side street. I continued to live my life. Working, drinking, sleeping, working, eating, sleeping, drinking until one day I turned on the tv and Jim's face popped up.   
"Did you miss me?" I let the remote drop and stared at the screen.  
"Did you miss me?" I quickly turned around, not quite trusting my eyes.  
"Jim? Is that you?"   
"You didn't answer my question, Tiger."  
I blinked at him and nodded a little. "Yes I missed you." 

-"Wake up Moran!"   
I felt someone slap my face and I slowly opened my eyes. I must have passed out from the last punch.  
"I asked you where he is!"  
I felt another sting on my cheek.  
"I missed you so much..." I muttered and close my eyes.  
"Get him out! He's useless, he has lost his mind. Lock him up again."

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know which ending you preferred

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
